


Daddy Jim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really bad fic.  Intentioal errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the IRC crowd, our inspiration...or something. we threatened an author that if she didn't go write that we would start torturing her with bad fic. well, we did, she went to go wrte, but we felt compelled to finish the story, and here we present to you, Daddy Jim

## Daddy Jim

by Furby

Author's disclaimer: Not ours, no money (not that someone would pay us for this one)

* * *

"Blari, I's gonna spanke yose" 

"no Jim," blair stated to bawl, teers streemed down his thin face 
    
    
           "go get the rod Blair"
           Jim already had a rod, and it was erect
    

blair went miserably to get the willow rod stored in the closet staring at Jim's rod the whole while 

Jim's rod waved in the air  
Blair walked back with the willow behind his back unable to take his eyes of Jim's bobbing rod, 

"Bend over the couch Blair" said jim 
    
    
           Blair's head bobbed in time with Jim's rod. both his heads 
           "Wait" said blaiur "I must put the tarp over the couch so we dont
    

get it dirty" 

"Jim said, you arw dirty, but the furniture is importnt, go get the tarp" 

Blair dragged the huge tarp wth small hands across the room, inch by tortured inch weeping as he did his tiny hands unable to drag the heavy tarp 

The bitter tears dropping like a waterfall onto the ugly carpet that Jim had gotten at the flea market after he had divorced Caoline many years ago 

Jim said in a hard demanding tone," bring it here or an extra five strokes, on top of the 10 for not polishing my shoes and the 12 for being late and not calling and the twleve for chewing with yoru mouth open" 
    
    
           "But jim I SWALLOWED"
           "THATS NO EXCUSE" jim roared like a lion
    

"Now Blair" said Jim, his beuatiful blue heavanly eyes turning dark 

Blair's small frame crumpled in on itself as he sauntered desolutly across the loft 

Blair finally manged to take the heavy tarp in his tiny hands and hoist it over the coach edge his hair caught in the eyelet. "ow" he whimpered, tears erupted once again 

he beg Jim for help. "Jim, I'm helpless with the pain, I need your help," blair begged 

Jim just stare off into space. "Oh No Jim you hvae zoned. it is all my fault", blair cried 

"What could you have zoned on?" Blair wailed 

then he realixed, he was stuck with his arse in Jim's face, he had zoned on the smell 

"It must be me, you have zone on your anger on me" 

together it was too potent a combination Blair wiggled his cute little ass 

"Jim", he tried to calm down and use the guide voice 

Jim snapped to. "BLAIR! What do you think you were doing wiggling that ass at me? You will get 5 extra for that" 

Jim admisitered his strokes of love 

"oh Jim, I'm so sorry" Please, he tried to kneel, but his hair was still stuck and he begain to bawl 
    
    
           blair cried like a bandet
           Jim was caught up in the eternal rhymthm
    

" Oh Jim," Jim's rock hard organ was pressing into Blair, it's heat almost as searing as the willowrod 
    
    
           Jim threw away the rod and threw himself onto his small mate 
           "oh my, 39 strokes you are so brave!! but, you must be careful,
    

alway obey me" 

now taste the power of my rod as well 

Jim wrenched Blair's head around, forgeting the stick hair and blair began to worship Jims cock 

The hot tears of pain flowed on to Jims erect cock 

Jim's huge rock hard tower of need disappered between Blair' sfull lush red pouty lips 

"oh chief, your hair!" just then Jim's love juice spurted into the thursty moputh Blair swallowed, milking Jim's cock, carefully keeping his mouth shut this time 

"Oh Jimbabylove it was worth being bald, just to ge allowed to serve youy. I love you the only reason for my hair is because you like it," Jim grabbed blair's hair and began to clean his cock 

"Oh Blair my dearest darling sweetmeat, I love you, I hate having to beat you, but you are like a recalcetrent child" 

"I know Jim, I cnat help it. it is my nature. I was raised like this from my mother naimo 

I never had a real true home until I met you 

She was a wanderer, you are the fisrt person to make me stay stable and sane, I don't really have a Master's I lied to get into collge can you still love me, even though I am not special. I couldn't have had the patience and energy to do a study with out you. You must direct me. for I am lost withouth you. I need you JIm," Blair knelt and kissed Jim's feet 
    
    
           "Forever blari, forever"
           THE END
    


End file.
